MrsDoubtFire2
by pyrusdracula09
Summary: This Is a story called ubtfire2 in this story my character Ichigo finds that her ex was cheating on her and she moved on to someone new they have three girls when her ex calls her to watch his kids she dresses up like the king of pop to watch them Mirnda and Daniel never got back together she married stuart and Daniel will find a girl who loves comdey like he does.
1. Break Up Between Ray Kuromaru & Ichigo

2!

~Ichigo Kuromaru

**This is based off a movie called !**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ray Kuromaru But I do own Ichigo Kuromaru!**

** Preface: In this Chapter her so called boyfriend named Ray Kuromaru is cheating on poor Ichigo so sakura is going to call her at work to let her know what's going on and she takes it kind of hard but I hope you enjoy the story.**

Chapter one: The Break up Between Ray Kuromaru and Ichigo Kuromaru!

Ray Kuromaru just had quitted his job and went to pick up his ex-girlfriend. Sakura just noticed that he is cheating on Ichigo so she called her friend Ichigo at work. Meanwhile Ichigo is training until one of her co-workers.

"Agent five there is a Sakura on hold and says it's important."One of the co-workers said. "I better see what it is this time."Ichigo replied. "Sakura?is everything alright?"Ichigo asked. "Ichigo Ray Kuromaru is cheating on you and you better get home right away." Sakura answered. "Ok thanks Sakura."Ichigo said as she hunged up the phone.

"I have to go it's about my boyfriend but I will be back."Ichigo said. "Is wrong agent five?" Jack Platimun asked. "Yes sir my so called boyfriend is cheating on me and I have to handle this alone sir." Ichigo answered.

So Ichigo went home and saw Ray Kuromaru's car there as she got into the house she saw Ray Kuromaru with another girl. "Ray we need to talk now." Ichigo said. "Ok Ichigo."Ray replied. Ray Kuromaru and Ichigo Kuromaru went into the kitchen.

"What the heck are you thinking Ray Kuromaru of bring that girl here and Sakura told me that your cheating on me." Ichigo answered. "Ok I know this looks bad but she's only my friend Ichigo." Ray Kuromaru said.

"I thought you were over her but I was wrong Ray Kuromaru your not over her."Ichigo said as her voice sounded broken and given up all hope as it seems. "What are you saying Ichigo?"Ray Kuromaru asked. "Were over Ray Kuromaru and this it's for good."Ichigo replied.

"It can't be over Ichigo please give me another chance." Ray Kuromaru said. "No more chance cause every chance that you had with me it feels like it's a lie between us so just stay away from me Ray Kuromaru I don't want you to come near me again Ray Kuromaru." Ichigo answered. "Please Ichigo I can change I don't want to be away from you." Ray Kuromaru replied.

Ichigo went upstairs and packed her things to go back to her parents house. "I'm sorry Ray Kuromaru but there is no more us you are on your own now good luck with your new girlfriend."Ichigo answered. Rei Kuromaru came to get his daughter.

"Ichigo what's wrong?" Rei asked. "I'll explain on the way dad I just don't want to go near him anymore." Ichigo replied. "What did you do to my daughter Ray Kuromaru?" As Rei Kuromaru said.

"It's not what it looks like."Ray Kuromaru answered. "Stay away from my daughter she looks like she's upset about something that you did." Rei Kuromaru replied. So Rei Kuromaru took his daughter back home to his place. "Ichigo please tell me what's wrong?"Rei Kuromaru asked.

"Dad Ray Kuromaru cheated on me I got a phone call from work that Sakura told me so I went home and saw that he was making out with his ex-girlfriend I didn't know what to do Dad."Ichigo answered as she sounded really upset. Rei Kuromaru held his daughter. "Don't worry Ichigo you'll find someone better than him I promise." Rei Kuroamru said. "You think so Dad?"Ichigo replied.

"Yes I do kiddo no one should have ever cheated on you like that and I hate to see you this upset not like this." Rei Kuromaru answered. Machaiah wondered of why her daughter is upset. "Rei what's wrong with Ichigo?" Machaiah Kuromaru asked. "Ray Kuromaru is cheating on her so they broke up." Rei Kuromaru answered.


	2. Ichigo & Devil Kuormaru Get together

Chapter two: Ichigo Kuromaru and DevilKuromaru get together!

**From the first chapter Ichigo broke up with Ray Kuromaru and didn't know what to do that thime.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Devil Kuromaru but I do own Ichigo Kuromaru!**

**Preface: This shows that Ichigo is going on a date with Devil Kuromaru he is going to help her to get over the guy that cheated on her.**

So Ichigo is staying with her parents now but Ray Kuromaru decided to marry his ex-girlfriend and all forgoten about Ichigo. Ichigo is at work again and Jack Platimun saw Agent five training. "Working hard agent five?" Jack Platimun said. "Yes sir besides I know I have to focus on my missions sir." Ichigo replied.

"Take a break agent five you have been working hard enough." Jack Platimun answered. "Yes sir."Ichigo said back. So Ichigo took a break from her training. "Agent five there is someone called Devil Kuromaru here to see you about something."As Jack Platimun had answered back. "Why does he need to see me sir what about?"Ichigo asked.

"I don't know agent five but you should see him."Jack Platimun answered. "Where is he at sir?"Ichigo said. "He's in your office agent five." As Jack Platimun replied. Ichigo went to her office and she did see Devi Kuromaru. "It's been a long time Ichigo." Devil Kuromaru answered. "Yes it has so what did want to see me about?" Ichigo replied.

"Well how is it going with your boyfriend Ray Kuromaru?" Devil Kuromaru asked. Ichigo was surprised when she heard that. "It didn't go well Devil Kuromaru." Ichigo answered. "What happen?" Devil Kuromaru said. "My friend Sakura called me cause she told me that Ray Kuromaru is cheating on me so I went home and saw it for myself that he did so I broke up with him." Ichigo replied.

"Why would he do that to you?"Devil Kuromaru answered. "He just didn't care about me anymore so I'm living with my parents now at their place."Ichigo said. Devil Kuromaru decided to hold Ichigo when he heard that. "Ichigo how about I take you out on a date and we can talk?" Devil Kuromaru asked. Ichigo looked up at Kevin Kuromaru. "I would like that Devil Kuromaru."Ichigo answered.

"I would never cheat on you Ichigo."Devil Kuromaru said. Ichigo felt safe from that comment that he gave her. So Ichigo and Devil Kuromaru went on their date alone. Meanwhile where Ray Kuromaru is at with his wife that was his ex. "I should have never cheated on her." As Ray Kuroamru said to himself. "Is everthing alright honey?" As his wife asked.

Ray Kuromaru didn't know what to say next but he loved his wife and kids. "Yeah everything is fine don't worry about it." Ray Kuromaru answered. While Ray Kuromaru is with his wife and children that well did all family things together but he still all forgot about Ichigo like as if she was never apart of his life in the first place. Back to where Ichigo is at home and went to her bedroom getting ready for her date with Kevin Kuromaru.

Rei Kuromaru didn't say anything but is wondering why Ichigo went to bedroom for? Ichigo got dressed for her date with Devil Kuromaru. Then Devil Kuromaru came to get Rei's daughter. Ichigo went to the door and she saw him. "What is this about Ichigo?" Rei asked. "Dad Devil Kuromaru is going to take me out to forget about that one person." Ichigo answered.

Ichigo left her parents house to go on her date with Devil Kuromaru. They went to Bridges restuant. While they are at Bridges restuant they saw Daniel Hillard there alone cause him and Miranda are still broken up. Daniel Hilard is drinking scoth but he does have a sister named Doubtfire.

Miranda Hillard went to Bridges restuant and saw Daniel alone so she went to talk to him. "Hi Daniel." Miranda said. "Hello Miranda you already said it was over so now I live on my own." Daniel replied. "I know I said that but you didn't take it serious." Mindara Hillard answered.

"So what are you saying Miranda besides you got that stuwart person now so you don't need me back if you need me I'll be at my apartment." As Daniel Hillard answered back and left Bridges to go to his apartment.


	3. Miranda goes to see Ichigo Kuromaru

Chapter three: Miranda goes to see Ichigo Kuromaru!

**This explains how Mirandawent to Ichigo for some help.**

**Disclaimer I don't own Miranda Hillard but I only own Ichigo Kuromaru.**

**Preface: from the last chapter well Ichigo and Kevin Kuromaru went on their date but Miranda needs some help to get Daniel Hillard back in her life again.**

Miranda didn't know why he did that but she went to the federial berail Investigantion Agency she saw Jack Platimun. "Can I help you with something ma'ma?" As Jack Platimun asked. "Yes do you have anyone I can talk to?" Miranda Hillard answered.

"Yes Agent five why?" Jack Platimun said. "I can't get my ex to talk to me so do you think that she can help me?" Miranda replied. Miranda hasn't heard of this person but she hopes that the person named agent five can help her. "Let me show you to her office." Jack Platimun answered.

So Jack Platimun took Miranda Hillard to agent five's office. "Sir what is it?" Ichigo Kuromaru asked. "Agent five this person needs your help with something." When Jack Platimun replied to his agent. "What kind of help does she need sir?" Ichigo replied. "You have to ask her agent five." Jack Platimun said. "Yes sir." Ichigo answered.

Jack Platimun left Miranda Hillard with Ichigo and went to his office. "Are you one of his agents or something?" Miranda asked. "Yes I am so what can I help you with?" Ichigo Kuromaru answered. "Have you ever been in a relationship that you are trying to get one of husbands back in your life?"Miranda said.

"Yes I had alot of those happen to me just not long ago my friend Sakura called me here cause my ex Ray Kuromaru was cheating on me I went home and saw that he was so I broke up with him for good so now I'm with Devil Kuromaru. This husband what is his name that you are trying to get back in your life again?" Ichigo replied.

"His name is Daniel Hillard why was Ray Kuromaru cheating on you? But can you talk to Daniel for me I'll go with you just in case." Miranda answered. "I've seen him alot in Bridges but I haven't talk to him but I will try and I don't mind if you go with me. Where is his apartment at?" Ichigo asked. "I'll show you." Miranda said.

Ichigo and Miranda went to see Daniel Hillard. Ichigo knocked on Daniel Hillard's door as he went to the door he saw someone that he have never met before so he opened the door. "Hello can I help you?" Daniel asked. "Yes I'm IchigoKuromaru is it ok if I talk to you ?" Ichigo answered. "Yeah sure come in." Daniel said. "Thank you." Ichigo replied.

So Ichigo and Miranda went in but Miranda is behind Ichigo. "Am I in any trouble?" Daniel Hillard answered. "No but can I ask you something?" Ichigo asked. "What do you want to ask me?" Daniel replied. "Well I have a person here with me cause she knows you but she came to me to see if you will get back together with her." Ichigo said. "Who my wife Miranda? why does she want me back in her life again?" Daniel replied.


	4. Ray Kuromaru hires a house keeper

Chapter four: Ray Kuromaru needs a housekeeper!

**This will show you how Ichigo got her job as a housekeeper!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ray Kuromaru but I do own Ichigo Kuromaru.**

**Preface: From the Last chapter Ichigo helped Mr and get back together but what Ichigo doesn't know that her ex Ray Kuromaru needs a housekeeper so in this chapter she goes to Frank who's a make up artists that helps her to look like a guy.**

Ray Kuromaru has about three girls and one boy but different ages. "We need someone to watch over the kids but who will do it?" Ray Kuromaru asked. "Well Ray Kuromaru we need a male housekeeper that has alot of exprince with kids." His wife replied. "I'll start making calls then." Ray kuromaru answered.

Ray Kuromaru started to call Ichigo on her cellphone but he knew that Ichigo can do voices of a guy. Ichigo started with her Michael Jackson voice. "Hello can I help you?" Ichigo asked in her Michael Jackson voice. "Yes I need someone to watch over my kids." Ray Kuromaru said. "How many children do you have?" Ichigo Replied in her voice that she is doing.

"I have three girls."Ray Kuromaru answered. "Oh three sprakles in your eyes." Ichigo said still doing the voice. "We have one boy." Ray Kuromaru replied. "How wonderful a young fellow very sweet." Ichigo answered in her voice. "There will be light cooking involed." Ray Kuromaru.

"I don't mind that I enjoy heaving cooking but I have one rule that they will eat good foods or empety stomachs thats is my rule I hope its not too harsh for you." Ichigo replied in her voice. "Will you come for a interview around 8:30?" When Ray Uchiha Kuromaru asked.

"Sure I would like too." Ichigo said while in her voice. "Great were at 1980 Bowie Street." Ray Kuromaru replied. "Bowie Street how nice." Ichigo answered in her voice. "Can you tell me your name." Ray Kuromaru asked. "My name? I though I gave it you?" As Ichigo replied in voice. "No you haven't." Ray Kuromaru said. "Oh ok my name is Jackson." Ichigo was still in her voice when she replied.

"Which Jackson?" Ray Kuromaru answered. "Michael. Michael Joepsh Jackson." Ichigo said in her voice. "We both look forward of meeting you." Ray Kuromaru said. "Same here." Ichigo answered still doing the voice. Then they both hanged up the phone. "Showtime." Ichigo said in her own voice. "Did you get someone Ray Kuromaru?" His wife asked.

"He's going to come at 8:30 soon you'll get to meet him." Ray Kuromaru answered. Ichigo went to Frank as she knocked on the door. "Hello what can I help you with?" Frank asked. "Well can you make me look like a boy?" Ichigo replied. "What reason?" When Frank said.

" I don't want my ex boyfriend Ray Kuromaru its me behind the voice of The king of pop Michael Jackson. " I have something for that wait here." Frank replied. "Thank you." Ichigo said. "Your Welcome." Frank answered. Frank got the outfit of The king of pop of Michael Jackson for Ichigo they already had a face done for her of course he gave her a spare.

"Here you go." Frank had answered to her. "Thanks this should help I do Male Voices very well." Ichigo replied. "I didn't know that you did voices too." Frank said. "Yep I do its a habbit but I'm used to it. Ichigo put on the outfit of Michael Jackson and walked to 1980 Bowie Street and knocked on the door.

"Ok that must be him now." Ray Kuromaru said. His wife opened the door and saw the person that is going to watch over the kids but doesn't know that is his ex under neath it. "Mr and ?" Ichigo replied in her voice. "

Yes I'm Ray Kuromaru and I'm Amy Kuromaru." Ray Kuromaru answered. "I'm Michael Jackson." Ichigo had answered back in her Michael Jackson left for work so it was Ray Kuromaru with the kids. "Will you come in?" Ray Kuromaru asked. "Sure." Ichigo said in Michael Jackson voice.

So Michael Jackson went inside and Ray Kuromaru shut the door behind him. "These are the kids." As Ray Kuromaru said. "Who is this young girl?" Ichigo in her Michael Jackson voice asked. "This is Paige Kuromaru." Ray Kuromaru replied. "Are you were bug spary?" Paige Kuromaru asked.

"Paige."Ray Kuromaru said. "No offense taken I was a little emune to it. I admire that honesty young Paige that often disappears with age. You remind me of Sturat little honest creatures through out the land." Ichigo asked in her Michael Jackson voice.

"Yeah it's one of my favorites." Paige Kuromaru answered. "Maybe I can read it to you sometime if I get the job." Ichigo Said in her Michael Jackson voice. "That will be good." Ray Kuromaru replied. "Who is this other young girl?" Ichigo answered in her Michael Jackson voice.

"This is Kelsey Kuromaru." Ray Kuromaru answered. "Do you play any sports?" Kelsey Kuromaru asked. "Yes I do play sports but I put my studies I would think that your the same of getting your homework done already." Ichigo said while in her Michael Jackson voice. "No not really." Kelsey Kuromaru replied.

"Well what they say if you don't do your homework then you will miss all activies." Ichigo replied still in her Michael Jackson voice. "This is Ino Kuromaru." As Ray Kuromaru replied. "Hi this is not fair dad." Ino Kuromaru said.

"This is all I need right now." Ray Kuromaru said. "It's not nice to augre with your father with a stranger." Ichigo Kuromaru said when doing her Michael Jackson voice. "I couldn't see why his ex couldn't watch us." Ino Kuromaru asked. "You have a ex that is different." Ichigo was in her Michael Jackson voice as she replied.

"Well part of it was my fault she never forgive me about it." Ray Kuromaru answered. "Who is this young boy?" Ichigo still in her Michael Jackson voice as she asked. " This is Jareth Kuromaru." Ray Kuromaru replied. "Do you do football?" Jareth Kuromaru asked.

"I used to in the past with my brothers." Ichigo was still in her Michael Jackson voice as she answered. "Why don't you kids go upstairs I'll be there in a minute." When Ray Kuromaru said. "It was nice to meet all of you." Ichigo said while in her voice of the king of pop.

" Do you want talk more in the kitchen?" Ray Kuromaru asked. "Sure why not." Ichigo replied of doing her voice of the king of pop. They both walked in the kitchen. "So what happen between you and your ex?" Ichigo asked of doing her Michael Jackson voice. "Well she walked in and saw that I was cheating on her." Ray Kuromaru answered.

"How do you know that she'll never forgive you?" Ichigo said in Michael Jackson voice. "She told me it was over I believe now she's living with her parents but she already have someone different in her life." Ray Kuromaru replied.

"I'm really good in first aid cpr and Highmich muvener cause the little ones will eat anything and you have to get it out of them." Ichigo replied in her Michael Jackson voice. "I would like if you come and work with us but lately we've been getting these terriost attacks where my ex works she should know about it." Ray Kuromaru said.

"What kind of terriost attacks are you and your wife having I'm sure she knows about it." As Ichigo asked in her Michael Jackson voice. "They keep saying give us your ex and we'll leave your family alone but I keep telling them my ex is not with me so they keep spying on my family." Ray Kuromaru answered.

"Does your wife know about the terriost attacks?" Ichigo said in her Michael Jackson voice. "Yes she does but she doesn't know about my ex." Ray Kuromaru replied. "Well I would be honred to work with you of course you should visit your ex at she works at and tell her." Ichigo replied in her Michael Jackson voice.

"Yeah I should tell her I just hope she isn't that mad at me still." Ray Kuromaru asked. "I'm sure she's not but it won't hurt to ask her." Ichigo answered in her Michael Jackson voice. So Ichigo left while still in her Michael Jackson outfit.


	5. Ray Kuromaru goes to the fbi place

Chapter five: Ray Kuromaru goes to the f.b.i place and talks to Ichigo!

**This will explain what Ray Kuromaru has to tell Ichigo!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ray Kuromaru but I do own Ichigo Kuromaru!**

**Preface: From the last chapter her ex Ray Kuromaru had hire a housekeeper that is Michael Jackson so in this chapter her ex has to tell Ichigo about someone is after her that she should know about.**

Ichigo is training alone shooting at targets and didn't even miss one target. Ray Kuromaru went to the federial berual inivisigation he had to tell Ichigo something that she needs to know about. Ichigo got done with her training and she saw her ex there but didn't know why he was visting her for what reason.

"Ichigo can I talk to you?" Ray Kuromaru asked. "Lets go into my office and talk Ray Kuromaru." Ichigo answered. So Ray Kuromaru and Ichigo went to her office. "What is it this time?" As Ichigo asked. "Ichigo their is these terriost that is spying on my family." Ray Kuromaru answered.

"What does terriost want with your family for Ray Kuromaru?" Ichigo replied. "Ichigo they keep saying 'we want your ex' that means you and I keep telling them that your with your parents but they won't leave my family alone." Ray Kuromaru said. Ichigo is surprised from the comment from her ex before she said anything.

"Ray Kuromaru what your saying is true that a terriost is after me sometimes I wonder what reason?" Ichigo asked. "I don't know but I do know that is it can't be good." Ray Kuromaru replied. "Ray Kuromaru have you reviced any threats at all from them if they don't get of what they want?" Ichigo said.

"Yes I have Ichigo." Ray Kuromaru answered. "What were the threats?" Ichigo asked. "Well they said 'we'll murrder your wife and children if you don't bring your ex we will kill them' I don't know what to do Ichigo I can't lose them." Ray kuromaru replied.

"I won't let that happen Ray Kuromaru you just protect your wife and kids le"ave the terriost to me I'll handle them." Ichigo answered. "Ichigo just don't get yourself killed because of the terriost." Ray kuromaru said. "Ray Kuromaru I'm a profissional when it comes to these things." Ichigo replied.

"So your not mad anymore for what I did to you?" Ray Kuromaru asked. "Just a little bit but I'll let it slide for now but from what I know what you did was wrong that hurt me but I moved on so did you so I guess I'll let it go for now just don't cheat on your wife Ray Kuromaru." Ichigo answered.

" I hired a housekeeper for watch over the kids." Ray Kuromaru said. "Really a housekeeper I didn't know that so who did you get to watch over your kids Ray Kuromaru?" Ichigo replied. " I hired Michael Jackson I know he will watch over my kids." Ray Kuromaru when he answered her question.

" I heard of him he's really good person." Ichigo said. "Ichigo who is the person that you are with now?" Ray Kuromaru asked. "His name is Devo; Hitsugaya Kuromaru at least he takes me out to Bridges but the rest is only like going to movies or something like that." Ichigo answered.

"It was good to see you again Ichigo." Ray Kuromaru replied. "You too Ray Kuromaru." Ichigo said. So Ray Kuromaru left and went home to his wife. Jack was wondering what her and Ray Kuromaru were talking about but he knew that his agent is hard worker that never backs down from any missions that he puts her on.


	6. Devil asks Ichigo to marry him

Chapter six: Devil Kuromaru asks Ichigo something.

**This will explain of what he's going to ask Ichigo.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Devil Kuromaru I only own Ichigo Kuromaru!**

**Preface: From the last chapter Ray Kuromaru went to see Ichigo and told her of what's happening. In this chapter Kevin Kuromaru and Ichigo have been dating for sometime now so he is going to ask her something so they'll always be together.**

Ichigo is on her date with her boyfriend,they are at a park alone by the lake. Devil Hitsugaya Kuromaru really likes Ichigo for who she is. "Ichigo I'm glad that were dating." Devil Kuromaru said. "Yeah me too Kevin and I'm glad that I'm with you." Ichigo Kuromaru replied.

When they were by the lake Devil Kuromaru took out a engament ring he knew that Ichigo is different from others whiched he really liked. "Ichigo can I ask you something?" Devil Kuromaru asked. "Sure Devil what is it?" Ichigo answered. "Ichigo I really want to be with you." Devil Kuromaru had answered back to her.

"I want to be with you too Kevin." Ichigo said. Devil got one knee and hold Ichigo's hand still has the egament ring. "Ichigo Flarina Kuromaru I love you and I'll protect you from any ex's that you have." Devil Kuromaru had replied to her. Ichigo didn't know what to say from it but she really does love him.

"Ichigo will you marry me?" Devil Kuromaru asked. Ichigo started to blush but she knows he's not like her other ex's really wants to be with him. "Yes I will marry you Devil." As Ichigo answered from his question. Devil put the egament ring on her got up and hold her by the lake.

Ichigo likes to be held by her boyfriend at least he will never cheat on her. After they left the park Devil Kuromaru walked Ichigo back to her parents. "Thank you for walking me Devil Kuromaru." Ichigo said. "Your Welcome Ichigo since we are together now." As Devil Hitsugaya Kuromaru replied.

Rei is wondering what they are talking about outside but he will wait until Ichigo goes inside. "Ichigo soon we will be married I promise." Devil Kuromaru answered. "How are we going to do that Devil?" Ichigo asked. "Ichigo torromow after where you work we'll get married in secret and we won't tell no one about it." Devil Kuromaru said.

"That will be good Devil at least it will be us that knows about it and I'll make sure I won't tell my parents about this." Ichigo replied. Ichigo went inside and went to her bedroom. Devil Kuromaru went back to his apartment. Rei is wondering why Ichigo didn't say to her father.

Ichigo went to work and was training alone. Jack Platimun is watching her and he saw alot of progress in her. Ichigo was done with her training. "Very good agent five." As Jack Platimun said. "Thanks sir." Ichigo replied. "Agent five from what I have seen you are improving very quickly." Jack Platimun answered.

"Well at least it's something sir." Ichigo said. "Very true agent five if you keep this up I'll make you a periment f.b.i agent." Jack Platimun replied. "I won't let you down sir I'll keep training and doing my missions." Ichigo answered. "Agent five your dismissed but I'll let you know if there any missions for you to do." Jack Platimun said.

"Yes sir." Ichigo replied. Ichigo left the f.b.i place and went to where Devil Kuromaru is at waiting for her. They got married in secret without no one knowing about it. Ichigo and Devil Kuromaru got a house that is across the street from the Hillards. Of course Ichigo packed up from her parents place and took it to where she is living with her boyfriend.

Devil Kuromaru and Ichigo unpacked their things in their new house but she is wondering why terroist would want her for but soon she will tell Devil Kuromaru about it. At least Ichigo and Kevin Kuromaru are together now. Devil Kuromaru went to work. Ichigo put on her Michael Jackson outfit and went to Ray Kuromaru's house.

Ray Kuromaru's kids just goten home from school they were watching televison. "All right it's homework time." Ichigo said in her Michael Jackson voice as she turn off the televison. "After this show."Kelsey Kuromaru replied as she turn on the televison. "No now." Ichigo answered in her Michael Jackson voice and turn off the televison again.

Kelsey Kuromaru turn on the televison again. "We always do it after this show." Kelsey Kuromaru said. "Well not anymore."Ichigo replied in her Michael Jackson voice then tossed the remote in the fish tank. "The only thing you will be watching is deep cnn now I know your used to losey cat but I run a much harder ship.

Between the hours of 3pm and 9pm I'm in charge and when I'm in charge you will follow a scheudle those who doesn't follow the scheudle will be punished." Ichigo answered in her Michael Jackson voice. "Punished?" Pagie Kuromaru said to herself. "He's lying he'll never punish us." Kelsey Kuromaru replied. "Don't mess with me." Ichigo said while doing her Michael Jackson voice.

The Kids were doing Manual labor and Michael Jackson is watching them. "This is expliation it's not fair." Kelsey Kuromaru answered. "Shut up Kelsey." When Pagie Kuromaru replied. "Yeah you got all of us into this." Ino Kuromaru said. "I agree with you Ino."Jareth Kuromaru replied.

"Oh my little anger tigers do I sense secion the the ranks? Are we ready for homework or should we countiue Manual Labor?" Ichigo asked in her Michael Jackson voice. " No anything but this." Jareth Kuromaru answered. "All right upstairs my tigers go flee before me up and onward." Ichigo said in her Michael Jackson voice.

The kids went upstairs to do their homework. Ichigo went in the Kitchen and cooked dinner for Ray Kuromaru and his family. You could say that Ichigo is good with cooking and didn't get brunt of having her Michael Jackson outfit on. She set the table. Ray Kuromaru and Amy Kuromaru came home.

The kids came down to see their parents. "Where you guys?" Ray Kuromaru asked. "Upstairs doing our homework."Jareth Kuromaru answered. " said we had to." Paige Kuromaru said. "Oh how great doing your homework the place looks good all clean." Amy Kuromaru said.

Ray Kuromaru and Amy Kuromaru that Michael Jackson did dinner for them. "Dinner is ready." Ichigo replied in her Michael Jackson voice. Ichigo left after they were done eating and Kelsey Kuromaru went outide to talk to Michael Jackson. "." Kelsey Kuromaru said. Ichigo turn around and saw Kelsey.

"Kelsey go back inside before you freeze." Ichigo answered of doing her Michael Jackson voice. "I just wanted to say sorry for being a pain today." Kelsey Kuromaru replied. "It's alright." Michael Jackson said. "I just wanted to thank you for making my parents happy they haven't been this happy I don't know for how long." Kelsey Kuromaru said.

" Your welcome."Michael Jackson replied. "Well I should go back inside." Kelsey Kuromaru answered. So Kelsey went inside and Ichigo went home and took off her Michael Jackson outfit and Kevin Kuromaru came home and saw Ichigo there.


	7. Terroists strikes

Chapter Seven: The Terroist strike!

**This explains how Amy Kuromaru died.**

**Disclamier: I don't own Amy Kuromaru or the terroist but I do own Ichigo Kuromaru!**

**Preface: From the last chapter Ichigo and Devil Kuromaru are married but they got married in secret but in this chapter will explain how Ray Kuromaru goes to Ichigo's place to talk her and Devil Kuromaru.**

The terroist showed up to Ray Kuromaru's house and grab hold of his wife. "No don't hurt her." Ray Kuromaru said. "Where is your ex that you broke up with or we will kill her." Terroist replied. "She is with her boyfriend." Ray Kuromaru answered. One of the terroist is holding a knife to his wife's neck.

"Let her go." Ray Kuromaru replied. They refused to let his wife go and the terroist stabbed Amy Kuromaru in the heart. "Your kids will be next." Terroist answered. The kids are upstairs. "Please not my kids." Ray Kuromaru said. "All right we won't kill your kids but if your ex doesn't come your kids will die." Terroist replied.

The terroist left and Ray Kuromaru burried his wife. "I have to call the f.b.i place and talk to the person that my ex is working for." Ray Kuromaru said to himself. Ray Kuromaru picked up the phone and called the f.b.i headquaters. Jack Platimun answered the phone. "Hello can I help you?" Jack Platimun asked.

"Yes my wife has been murrder and my kids will be next." Ray Kuromaru answered. "I see well I'll send one of my agents to stop the terroist." Jack Platimun said. "Well they are after one of your agents." Ray Kuromaru replied. "Which of my agents are they after?" Jack Platimun asked. "My ex Ichigo Flarina Kuromaru." Ray Kuromaru answered the question.

"Agent five can handle herself so I'll send her but if the terroist tries to harm her I'll make sure that she sends backup." Jack Platimun said. "Thank you." When Ray Kuromaru replied. "Your Welcome." As Jack Platimun answered. They hanged up the phone.

In the morning Ray Kuromaru went to see Ichigo at her place. He knocked on the door. Ichigo answered the door. "Ray Kuromaru what's going on?" Ichigo asked. "Ichigo my wife has been murrdered." As Ray Kuromaru answered. "I'm sorry to hear that Ray Kuromaru." Ichigo said.

Kevin Kuromaru is wondering who Ichigo is talking to and he saw the person that hurt her. "Kevin Kuromaru this is my ex Ray Kuromaru and Ray Kuromaru this is Kevin Kuromaru." Ichigo replied. "It's nice to meet you Devil Kuromaru." Ray Kuromaru said. "You too, so Ray Kuromaru what brings you here?" As Devil Kuromaru asked.

"Well my wife died and I don't know what to do." Ray Kuromaru answered. "Ray Kuromaru I will stop this terroist before anything happens to me." Ichigo said. "Just don't get hurt Ichigo." Devil Kuromaru replied. "I won't Kevin Kuromaru I promise." Ichigo Kuromaru answered.

Jack Platimun had paged Ichigo to on the mission about the terroist so she went alone has her f.b.i agent uniform on. Ichigo showed up to the hideout of the terroist that killed Amy Kuromaru. "Surrdrender now or be killed."Ichigo said. "You came alone foolish mistake that you have made." One of the terroist replied.

Ichigo doesn't know of what's going on but she did know that had fallen into a trap. The only way she knew how to protect herself was fighting them some of the terroist used pollen at her Ichigo got weak but she kept fighting no matter what. So Ichigo had beaten the terroist and handcuffed them then took the terroist to the f.b.i headquaters.

Jack Platimun is very impressed of how his agent handle the mission. "Well done agent five." As Jack Platimun said. "Thank you sir." Ichigo replied. "Agent five at least you know how to handle yourself which is very impressive." Jack Platimun answered. "I understand sir." Ichigo said.

Ichigo went home to Devil Kuromaru she took out her injection shot that got rid of the pollen. "How did it go Ichigo?" Devil Kuromaru asked. "It went alright at least they won't be a problem anymore." Ichigo answered. "Thanks Ichigo." Ray Kuromaru said. "No problem Ray Kuromaru." As Ichigo replied.

Ray Kuromaru went home to his kids their still young so he didn't tell them how their mother died or so he thought. When no one was looking a graudian angel came down and revived Amy Kuromaru as a human then that graudian angel disappeared.

Then Amy Kuromaru went inside to where Ray Kuromaru is at and he was glad to see her again. As Ray Kuromaru hugged his wife Amy Kuromaru he didn't know how this was possible but there is someone looking after them. The kids also hugged their mother. At least Ray Kuromaru's family was back together again.


	8. Ichigo & Devil have a family

Chapter eight: Ichigo and Devil Kuromaru have a family of their own!

**This chapter explains how Ichigo and Devil Kuromaru has a family!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the children but I only own Ichigo Kuromaru!**

**Preface: From the last chapter The terroist did Kill Amy Kuromaru then Ray Kuromaru met Devil Kuromaru Ichigo went on the mission alone and took the terroist to the f.b.i headquaters. In this chapter you will see how Ichigo became a mother and Devil Kuromaru became a father.**

It is saturday and Ichigo and Ray Kuromaru still married in secret they never told anyone about it so they only kept it to themselves. No one really knows of what's going to happen to Ichigo but only Devil Kuromaru knew. Ichigo is still at home with the one that she really likes.

" Hey Ichigo are you alright?" Devil Kuromaru asked. " Yeah I'm fine Devil Kuromaru why do you ask that question?" Ichigo answered. As Devil Kuromaru sat by his wife Ichigo and put his arm around him so she feels really safe around him. "Devil Kuromaru I'm really nervous." Ichigo replied.

" Don't be everything will be alright I promise as long I'm here nothing will happen to you." Devil Kuromaru said. Ichigo got speechless but the words that he said really had comfort her. " Yeah that's true Devil Kuromaru." Ichigo had answered Devil Kuromaru. What they didn't know that Ichigo is going to have three girls.

Ichigo keep feeling kicks inside of her and yet soon they will come out of her. " Devil Kuromaru I don't know what to do but I keep feeling the kicks inside of me." As Ichigo Flarina Kuromaru said. " We need someone that can help us with this Ichigo." Devil Hitsugaya replied.

" I agree Devil Kuromaru but who do we know that will help us?" Ichigo asked. As Devil Hitsugaya Kuromaru held Ichigo's hand. "No matter what happens I'll always be here for you." Devil Histugaya Kuromaru answered. So Ichigo had her three girls alone with Devil Kuromaru beside her.

Devil Kuromaru wiped them off and her water vine got fixed. Devil Kuromaru had wraped up the three girls in the blankets. Ichigo got to hold one of the three girls and her husband got to hold the two girls. They didn't know what to say or to do but they know how to raise them.

" What are we going to name them Ichigo?" Devil Kuromaru asked. " Well maybe we can call one of them Pruedence Kuromaru." Ichigo answered. " Yeah I like it little Pruedence Kuromaru but what about the other two?" Devil Kuromaru replied. " The second one is Piper Kuromaru and the last one is Phoebe Kuromaru." Ichigo said.

" I like those names Ichigo and so does our daughters." Devil Kuromaru answered. Ichigo and Kevin Kuromaru are glad that they liked the names that she picked out for them. As long they have each other they will always be together. Kevin Kuromaru really likes Ichigo alot and Ichigo likes Devil Kuromaru.


	9. Ichigo & Devil hires MrsDoubtfire

Chapter nine: Ichigo and Devil Kuromaru hires !

**This will explain How got hired to watch Ichigo and Devil Kuromaru's kids.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own or the kids I own Ichigo Kuromaru!**

**Preface: In the last chapter Ichigo just had her three girls and now her kids are only five years old. Ichigo and Devil Kuromaru have to work at night and they don't get to spend time with their kids so they need someone to watch them.**

Years pasted and the three girls are five years old. Ichigo had to go to work so did Devil Kuromaru their kids went to school. So now Ichigo and Devil Kuromaru needs a houseKeeper to watch her kids while she is watching Ray Kuromaru's kids

When Ichigo and Devil Kuromaru got home and the kids got home from school. " Devil Kuromaru I think we need a housekeeper." Ichigo said. "Yeah I agree Ichigo besides we come home late and our night jobs are really borthering us." Devil Kuromaru replied.

"Yeah it is Devil Kuromaru I just hope we can find someone to watch them." Ichigo answered. " Me too Ichigo." Devil Kuromaru said. Ichigo kids went upstairs to do their homework.

Ichigo and Devil Kuromaru sat down on the couch while their children is doing their homework. Ichigo is tried from doing her night jobs that always keep her up every night just on the missions that Jack Platimun sends her on. " Ichigo why does your boss send you those night missions?" Devil Kuromaru asked.

" Well he wants me to improve my skills if I keep it up then he'll make me a permint agent." Ichigo answered. "He shouldn't work you this hard I mean you come home tried every night." Devil Kuromaru replied. " I know he does but he has to and I can't turn back on them." Ichigo said.

Devil Kuromaru put his arm on her shoulder. " Ichigo everything will be alright." As Devil Histugaya Kuromaru answered. Ichigo looked up into his eyes and knew that she chosed the right one to be with. So Ichigo and Devil Kuromaru looked at the ads they found a person named .

Ichigo and Devil Kuromaru decied to call her. "Hello Who is this?" Mrs. Doubtfire asked. "I'm Devil Hitsugaya and my wife Ichigo Flarina Kuromaru we need someone to watch our kids." Devil Kuromaru answered. "How many children do you and your wife have?" Mrs. Doubtfire replied. "We have three girls." Devil Kuromaru said.

" How cute three gems in your eyes." said. "We have no boy only girls." Devil Kuromaru replied. " I can understand that." Mrs. Doubtfire answered. "There might be light cooking involed." Devil Kuromaru said. " I don't mind that but I do have rule that

they eat healthy foods with me or emepty stomachs I hope that's not too harsh for you and your wife." Mrs. Doubtfire replied. "No of course not how about a interview around 7:00?" Devil Kuromaru asked. "Sure I would like that." answered. "Great were at 1909 Jackson Street." Devil Kuromaru said.

" Jackson how wonderful." replied. " Can we get your name?" When Devil Kuromaru asked. "My name I thought I gave it to you?" said. "No." When her husband Devil Kuromaru replied. " It's ." As Fire answered.

" We look foward to meeting you." Devil Kuromaru said. " Me too."When had answered. Devil Kuromaru and hanged up the phone. From what they didn't know that they hired was the real didn't show up in the last one cause she had other things to do so now she is a housekeeper for Ichigo and Ray Kuromaru.

Ichgio and Devil Kuromaru decided not to have any boys cause they knew it will be hard work so they only went with girls at least it's something.


	10. MrsDoubtFire's Interview

Chapter10: Gets Interview By Ichigo and Devil!

**This will explain how got her interview.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ichigo and Devil Kuromaru's kids but I do own Ichigo!**

**Preface: From the last chapter it showed you how Ichigo and Devil Kuromaru became parents but now they have to hire to watch over their kids. **

went to Ichigo and Devil Kuromaru's house she knocked on the door and Ichigo answered the door. "Are you Ichigo and Devil Kuromaru?"Mrs. Doubt Fire asked asked. It took not that long for Ichigo to say something. " Yes we are would you like to come in?" Ichigo replied.

Mrs. DoubtFire entered the house and Ichigo closed the door behind her. " Are these the children?"Mrs. DoubtFire asked. " Yes they are." Devil Kuromaru answered. "This is little Pruedence Kuromaru." Ichigo replied. " Are you wearing any type of bug spary?" When little Pruedence Kuromaru asked.

"Pruedence." Ichigo said. "No offense taken I was unsure of the spary, that was a noble thought never lose that often disappears with age, you remind of Mulan do you have that book Mulan?"Mrs. DoubtFire replied.

" Yeah it's one of my favorites." Pruedence Kuromaru said. "Maybe I can read to you sometime if I get the job." Fire answered. "That will be good." Ichigo said. "Who is this young girl?" As asked. "This is Piper Kuromaru." Devil Histugaya Kuromaru replied.

" Mom why do we need a housekeeper?" Piper Kuromaru asked. "Cause Piper me and your father have somethings to do." Ichigo said. "It's not nice to augre with your mother infornt of a stranger if you don't mind me saying so." Mrs. Doutb Fire Hillard answered. Of course Phoebe is always the last one.

"Who is this?" Mrs. DoubtFire asked. "This is Phoebe Kuromaru." Ichigo replied. Phoebe paused for a moment just before she said anything. "Hi." Phoebe Kuromaru said. " Kids go upstairs me and your father will be there soon." Ichigo said.

The three girls went upstairs of course Ichigo Devil Kuromaru and went into the kitchen they were impressed by her paperwork. "Do you want to start today?" As Ichigo asked. "Sure." replied. So Ichigo and Devil Kuromaru went to their night jobs.

Jack Platimun saw a disturance that his agent should know about it somehow it was a fire type of a disturance but every important cause there is one girl traped in the building and none of the other agents can get to the girl so he decied to contact agent five.

"Agent five come in Agent five can you hear me?" Jack Platumin asked. "Yes sir I'm here what is the problem sir?" Ichigo answered. "Agent five there is a fire disturance and there is someone traped in there." Jack Platumin replied. "Do you know where the girl is located at in the building sir?" Ichigo said.

"Yes she's on the fifth floor we need you to go in there get her and find out who is behind it." Jack Platimun answered. "Affretimive sir." Ichigo replied. Ichigo went inside of the building alone then went to the fifth floor saw the girl who was traped she grabed her.

As they were heading out of the building Ichigo caught a full gimlpse of the person that is behind it she took a picture of the person and send the picture to headquaters. They both got out of the building Ichigo and the kid were not hurt so Ichigo took the kid to a foster home.

Devil Kuromaru went home and was wondering what culd be keeping Ichigo so long to get home from her night job. Ichigo is back at headquaters trying to figure out who could had started the fire in the first place. "Agent five all that matters is that you got that girl out of the fire." Jack Platimun said.

"I understand sir but I don't know who started the fire there has to be someone behind it." Ichigo replied. "Agent five at least your improving on your missions from the looks of this photo is a supernatural type that we have never ever come across before." As Jack Platimun answered.

"Sir is it even possible that someone is working with the supernarutal person that helped caused the fire?" Ichigo asked. "Yes it could be possbile agent five I want you to find that person torromow." Jack Platimun said. "Yes sir." Ichigo replied.

So Ichigo went home and went to her apartment that she is staying at also she is Daniel's sister. Daniel Hillard isn't lying about having a sister that is half english and half american. Ichigo and Devil Kuromaru went upstairs to their bedroom they knew that their are doing alright in their rooms.


	11. Ichigo supernarutal

Chapter elven: Ichigo goes to find who is working with the supernarutal!

**This chapter will show you how Ichigo found the person that is working the supernarutal.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the supernarutal I only only Ichigo Kuromaru **

**Preface: From the last chapter got hired to watch Ichigo's kids but she doesn't know who or what is causing the fires in the buildings so she has to do the missions alone that Jack Platimun sends her on.**

It was morning and Ichigo's and Devil Kuromaru's kids are at school. Ray Kuromaru called his ex to watch his kids. Ichigo got changed in her Michael Jackson outfit and went to watch Ray Kuromaru's kids. Ray Kuromaru's kids got home from school.

Ray Kuromaru left for work and the kids were upstairs doing their homework while Ichigo in her outfit of the king of pop got done cleaning the house and started on writing music. I guess you can say that the kids were getting used to having Michael Jackson around to watch them.

One of the kids went downstairs and was wondering what he was doing. Michael Jackson had stopped writing his music and saw little kelsey. "What are you doing?" Kelsey asked. "Just writing some of my music." Michael Jackson answered. "Who is it for?" Kelsey replied.

" I'm writing this for my daughter Ichigo Flarina Jackson." Michael Jackson said. "You must be a really good writer." Kelsey answered. "Yeah I am sometimes some of my music just comes to me and I write them." Michael Jackson replied. "I better get back upstairs." Kelsey said.

Kelsey went upstairs to do her homework and Michael Jackson got back of writing his music. It's true that Ichigo Kuromaru is the daughter of the king of pop but she doesn't know it yet. Ray Kuromaru came home he saw the house is clean and Michael Jackson already had dinner ready for them then left.

Ichigo went home and took off her Michael Jackson outfit and put her regular clothes on. Her husband got home to see Ichigo then the kids came home from school to be with their parents. Ichigo still had to go on her night job so did Devil Kuromaru. Ichigo and Devil Kuromaru had to leave thats when came and watch the kids.

Jack Platimun had sent her on the mission from yesterday to find the person who is working with the supernarutal. Ichigo went alone on the mission she knew what to do if she gets caught. She saw something that Ichigo will never forget it looked like something from somewhere she just can't remember where at.

" What do you want?" The person asked. "Are you the person that is working with the supernarutal?" Ichigo answered. "What if I am? there's nothing you can do about it." The person replied. "Try me, if you are give up now or I'll have to take you down myself either way it's your choice." Ichigo said.

"You have alot of courge but it will take more than that if you want to take me down." The person answered. Ichigo had to take the person down herself she doesn't know who this mysterious person is but somehow she knew that he is working with the supernarutal and took him back to f.b.i headquaters.

"Very good agent five soon we will find out who this person is." Jack Platimun said. "Yes sir." Ichigo replied. "Agent five how you,your husband,and kids join me at bridges I'll explian it to you then." Jack Platimun asked. "Yes sir and I'll make sure that my kids won't cause any problems." Ichigo answered.

Ichigo left f.b.i headquaters and went home so did her husband left from work. When they got hom the house is clean and the dinner is made for them. left to go to her apartment. Ichigo is wondering to herself why her boss wants her husband and kids to join him at bridges for what reason?


End file.
